vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Story of Evil
The Story of Evil (悪ノ物語 Aku no Monogatari), or more commonly known as The Daughter of Evil series (悪ノ娘 Aku no Musume) is a series of songs made by Akuno-P, also known as mothy. It is a collection of seven songs in the series that focuses on Vanity & Pride (in its negative & positive connotation) of the Seven Deadly Sins. Other, less dark themes in the series include Love, Pity, Forgiveness, and Friendship. History The first song of the series, "The Daughter of Evil", did not gain much attention when it was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga on April 6, 2008. It was until a few weeks later when the second song of the series, "The Servant of Evil", was uploaded and it did gain popularity among the Nico Nico Douga users. The following month a song sung by Rin, "Regret Message" was released. The release of the song "The Daughter of White" on Jan 6, 2010, made it a widely-accepted theory and many fans interpret that the song connects both songs to the series. It has been debated if "Regret Message" and "Re_birthday" are parts of the series or not since there are many tantalizing hints which seem to imply the relations and Akuno-P has just mentioned that it is up to each fan's interpretation and has not officially taken them in the series. However, according to the novel "The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow", which is written by mothy and was released on August 10, 2010, "Regret Message" is in the series."Daughter of Evil, Cloiture of Yellow" Official Site A Theater Play event, based on the songs and the backstory written by mothy on his blog, was shown in Japan during the month of January. An extra song, "Twiright Prank", composed by mothy and sung by Asami Shimoda, the voice provider for Kagamine Rin and Len, was used in the play. Later "Twiright Prank" was covered by Rin and Len. "The Daughter of Evil", "The Servant of Evil", and "Regret Message" are in mothy's album Evils Theater. "The Daughter of White" is in mothy's albums prelude to forest and EVILS FOREST. "Twiright Prank" is in EVILS FOREST. The entire series is included in Aku no Oukoku ~Evils Kingdom~. Main Series Re-Releases There have been a few new releases of the songs. One of them is the ACT2 version of the first two songs, which supposedly features an improved version of the Kagamine Rin and Len VOCALOID2 program (however, mothy believes these mixes to be inferior). Another version includes the "velvet mixes" of "The Daughter of Evil", which were released on December 27, 2009, in celebration of Rin and Len's birthday. The two songs feature artwork from artists put together by mothy, which confirm certain elements in the plot. A "velvet mix" of "Regret Message" was released on mothy's album "prelude to forest". The game "Project mirai" features both "The Daughter of Evil" and "The Servant of Evil" in their Append versions. The Append version of "Servant of Evil" is also included in the album "Vocalogemini". 38 keywords are hidden in the original videos of "The Daughter of Evil ~velvet mix~". Also the same number of lines are shown in that of "The Servant of Evil ~velvet mix~". Each keyword and line can be a pair and if they are put together, there will be 38 dialogues of characters in the story, including characters who do not appear in the songs of the series. Those can be clue to interpret the story of "The Daughter of Evil" series deeper. Some examples (note that they are not in chronological order in the story): keywords hidden in The Daughter of Evil ~velvet mix~ / "a line hidden in Servant of Evil~velvet mix~" *Power struggle among the Lieges / "One successor is enough" *Pure-hearted Assassin / "The children have no sins..." *Wim of a Sorceress / "No man can be any good" *Death of a Queen / "Knight the Lion, please take care of the child" *Mighty famine strikes / "All the people would die if this goes on!" *Childish conspiracy / "I'm pissed off! He really makes me pissed off!" *Commander of Royal Guard who has the name of Lion / "Why...you..." *Dead body at the riverside / "No one can disobey her now" *Girl in a red clothes / "No! Father! Father!" *Wish of one-thousand-year Tree / "I want someone to be my friend" *Maiden of Tree / "Who, are you?" *Green Purge / "Kill all the women with green hair!" *Loose-tongued Maid / "I heard it, I heard it♪" *Survived Heresy / "Why, why!?" *Lament of a King / "Revenge... revenge!" Plot Overview This is a basic plot story which Akuno-P(mothy) wrote for the songs in the series before he created "The Daughter of Evil" and gave out on his blog. He organized the plot into 8 chapters and depicted chapter 1, 4, 6, and 7 in "The Daughter of Evil" and "The Servant of Evil".mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": Making of "Daughter of Evil" 4 Later, he announced he wrote another plot story with more detailed storyline and settings which are based on this.mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": Reviews of the Play or Future Direction of Evil Series 2 To better understand the Story of Evil visit The Evillious Chronicles Wiki. Chapter 1 -A Fierce Princess- Once upon a time there was a kingdom. A wise king who built the kingdom in his lifetime was taken with illness and a queen of the sweet voice, who was his wife, ruled the land instead of him. She governed for the betterment of people, rather better than him, and the kingdom enjoyed prosperity. Although her reign continued after his death, she suffered from the same affliction and passed away. The one left behind was her "only daughter", who was brought up in comfort, having great-flamboyant furniture, a beautiful and fine horse, and a servant who looked like her and was willing to do whatever she wanted. She took her mother's place and reigned over the kingdom. However, her dominion was far from good. She imposed heavy taxes on the people and purged the ones who did not abide by her orders. Gradually people came to call the country as "the kingdom of evil and cruelty" and the princess as "daughter of evil".mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": Making of "Daughter of Evil" 5 Chapter 2 -A Mighty Famine Strikes- Substantially "daughter of evil" was at the position of a queen, however, out of deference to her mother the queen she decided she would rule the kingdom as a princess and would not take over the throne until she came of age. One day, a mighty famine suddenly struck the kingdom and many people lost their lives for hunger except some haves. Some lieges told her how people were impoverished and offered their opinions to provide relief for them, but she just said, "If they don’t have bread, they had better eat cake!" (a reference to the apocryphal line supposedly spoken by Marie Antoinette; "Qu'ils mangent de la brioche") mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": Making of "Daughter of Evil" 6 Chapter 3 -A Feud Between A Swordswoman And The Princess- Since then, there was no one who offered one’s opinion to the princess except a loyal subject who had served since her mother’s period of rule. He was called "a commander of royal guards who has a name of lion". He was the only man that remonstrated with her and offered counsel to her to help the people. He was also a hero who had saved the kingdom before and still hold on power. Finally he and lieges who supported him unilaterally made a decision to save the people from hunger. The princess got angry because the meals at the royal palace became meager and the things went on behind her back. One night, she had the commander to come to her own room in the palace. On the next morning, there was his dead body at a riverside on the fringe of the kingdom and beside it "the servant who looked like the princess" was standing. He said, "No one can disobey her now". Few hours later, "a girl in red clothes" dissolved in tears by the dead body. She secretly vowed revenge against the princess for her father.mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": Making of "Daughter of Evil" 7 Chapter 4 -Jealousy And A War- The fierce princess was in love with "a man of blue", who was a prince of a kingdom across the sea. She sent out her liege to propose marriage, however, he replied "I have the one whom I love in the land of green. So I cannot marry you." The princess became furious with jealousy and sought to kill "the woman of green" whom he loved, but she did not know who she was. One day, she called away a minister and ordered in a quiet voice; "If you cannot find out the woman of green, destroy all the land of green". The war between two counties broke out overnight. Many houses were burnt and many people lost their lives. People suffered and mourned, however, the princess would not know it and kept living in the palace with grace as always; "Oh, it’s time for a snack" mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": Making of "Daughter of Evil" 8 Chapter 5 -What Happened To Blue And Green- Pathetically, the land of green was destroyed. However, the woman of green was still alive because "the servant who looked like the princess" had hidden her in a well, which had protected her from fires. He was also in love with her. He was thinking that since the princess did not know the woman's face, it would be better to take her to where "the man of blue" was after things were settled down and the princess would not try to destroy the kingdom where the one whom she loved lived. One day the princess handed over a small glass bottle to the servant. When the princess wanted to ask something important to him, she always did that way without saying directly and orally. It had become a habit since the servant had told her a legend. And what was written on a parchment which he took out of the bottle was "Liquidate her". "The man of blue" found the one whom he loved had become dead and cold in the well. He secretly vowed revenge against the princess.mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": Making of "Daughter of Evil" 9 Chapter 6 -A Rebellion- The people abruptly rose in rebellion against the princess of evil. They were led by "a swordswoman in a red armor" and "a man with a mask and blue hair". The anger of "the woman of red", "the man of blue" and the people covered the entire kingdom and the rebellious troops defeated the royal army which had severalfold men under. Fortunately for the troops that the army was impoverished by the recent war, they surrounded the royal palace, and all the ministers and servants ran away. The one left behind was pretty, lily and cruel "daughter of evil". When she was almost captured, she shouted "You, insolent fellow!". The princess was arrested at last and that was the end of the kingdom.mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": Making of "Daughter of Evil" 10 Chapter 7 -The Last Moment- The execution of the princess was decided to be conducted on 3 o’clock in the afternoon when bells of the church would ring. "She" was put in a jail and no one knew what "she" was thinking. People gathered to a square where a guillotine was ready. The bells of the church rang and a blade fell. The last words "she" said was neither words of begging for "her" life nor apologizing to people, but "her" favorite phrase; "Oh, it’s time for a snack". The execution was conducted, and everyone thought "the daughter of evil" was dead and everything was over.mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": Making of "Daughter of Evil" 11 Chapter 8 -Epilogue- Few days after the execution a rumor circulated, which told that the one who had been killed on that day was a scapegoat and the princess was still alive. In a town, at a harbor, the one who stood, hiding oneself from prying eyes, was the servant who looked like the princess; "I’m sorry…Len". This is a story of once upon a time.mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": Making of "Daughter of Evil" 12 Theater Play Daughter of Evil ~''Gemini of Charm~'' A Theater Play event, entitled Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ (悪ノ娘～凄艶のジェミニ～, Aku no Musume ~Seien no Jemini~), opened from January 27, 2010 to January 31, 2010 by X-QUEST. Beyond background tracks for the play, it features covers of the velvet mixes of Akuno-P's three songs by Shimoda Asami, the voice actress who had lent her voice for Kagamine Rin and Len, and a new song called "Twiright Prank", composed by mothy and performed by Shimoda Asami. The original soundtrack, which includes instrumental songs used in the play and the four vocal songs, was released on February 3, 2010.悪ノ娘～凄艶のジェミニ～ Official Site *Daughter of Evil Velvet Mix by Asami Shimoda *Servant of Evil Velvet Mix sung by Asami Shimoda *Regret Message Velvet Mix sung by Asami Shimoda *Twiright Prank sung by Asami Shimoda The script was written by Hidekatsu Tokunaga, a host of the play and also an member of X-QUEST, with his own interpretation based on the plot story which Akuno-P offered for the play. Unlike in the songs, in which the characters are not named (fans usually assign the characters names depending on the singer Vocaloid), each character is given an unique name by Akuno-P; for instance, the princess is "Riliane", the servant is "Allen", Kaito's character is "Kyle", Meiko's character is "Germaine" and Miku's character is "Michaela". However, there are many differences between storylines and settings by Akuno-P and those by Hidekatsu Tokunaga. Akuno-P was not involved with the script's writing in any way and the song "Daugther of White" had not been created yet when it was written.mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": Category: The PlayAmeba Blog :【演劇】悪ノ娘～凄艶のジェミニ～ (Unofficial) Also a lot of Hidekatsu Tokunaga's original parodies and episodes are added to the script.Hatena Diary: 悪ノ娘～凄艶のジェミニ～ (Unofficial) Jan 31, 2010Hatena Diary:悪ノ娘～凄艶のジェミニ～ (Unofficial) Jan 30, 2010Cure Blog: さぁ、ひざまずきなさい～「悪ノ娘～凄艶のジェミニ～」 (Unofficial)Ex-blog: X-QUEST『悪ノ娘～凄艶のジェミニ～』千秋楽 (Unofficial) ××× of Evil Another Theater Play event, entitled ××× of Evil (悪ノ×××, ''Aku no ×××), was held on April 11, 2010 by Drama Group Brioche. Drama Group Brioche was established by fans to make a theater play of the three songs in the series.Drama Group Brioche Official Site Novels Aku no Musume Ki no Kuroatyuuru.jpg|The cover of "悪ノ娘 黄のクロアテュール" Aku no musume midori no viigenriito.jpg|The cover of "悪ノ娘 緑のヴィーゲンリート" 361700529.jpg|The cover of "悪ノ間奏曲 悪ノ娘ワールドガイド" booky.jpg|The cover of "悪ノ娘 赤のプラエルディウム" Dca33dd0.jpg|Cover of "悪ノ娘 青のプレファッチオ" epicofevilnovel.jpg|The cover of "悪ノ叙事詩" ''Daughter of Evil, Clôture of Yellow ('悪ノ娘 黄のクロアテュール), is the first novel in the series written by Akuno-P(mothy), and was released on August 10, 2010 by PHP Books.mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": "Daughter of Evil" will be a Novel!Amazon:Daughter of Evil Cloiture of Yellow On his blog, mothy announced that the novel is basically based on the songs he wrote and the plot story he offered for the theater play. The storyline is different in several respects and there are some differences in settings.mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard": About Novel 1 Most of personages' names are the same as those used in the play ("Riliane", "Allen", etc.) and more characters appear in the novel. The illustrations are drawn by Ichika, Yunomi-P and 憂. A large amount of the pages are available on the Look Inside feature on Amazon. '''''The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green ('悪ノ娘 緑のヴィーゲンリート)'' the second novel, was released on February 24, 2011.Amazon:Daughter of Evil, Wiegenlied of Green The cover illustration is drawn by Suzunosuke . The novel included an omake with an original story: ''The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White (悪ノ娘 白のノヴェレッテ), illustrated by CAFFEIN. '''''Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide (悪ノ間奏曲 悪ノ娘ワールドガイド'') ''the third novel, was released on August 30, 2011. Included documents such a detalied timelines, character chart and color designs, a large number of illustrations and 3 original stories: The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl ('少年と少女の冒険), '''''Twiright Prank ('トワイライトプランク)'' and ''The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver'' ''(悪ノ娘 銀のルトルーヴェ). The cover illustration is drawn by 憂. '''''The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red (悪ノ娘 赤のプラエルディウム''), the fourth novel, was released on December 23, 2011. The cover illustration is drawn by Kitano Tomotoshi, with 8 other illustrators participating on illustrating the third novel. 'The Daughter of Evil, Praefatio of Blue (悪ノ娘 青のプレファッチオ)', the fifth novel, was released on March 23, 2012. The cover illustration is drawn by Kitano Tomotoshi. 'Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, the final volume, was released on August 25, 2012. in celebration, PHP Books prepared a campaign in which 5,000 random copies (including the previous releases) that were sold on its release date had a distinctive logo on the obi, and those who have it will recieve an original CD with '''4 exclusive songs by Akuno-P. The deadline to apply is set on May 31, 2012, while its shipping will be at the end of June. Plot Summary: Note: the storyline is mostly as same as the basic plot story. More detailed settings and hidden stories are written. A vast kingdom called Lucifenia, whose popular name was the "Kingdom of Yellow", was ruled by a tyrannical fourteen year-old princess named Riliane. Under her absolute monarchism, everything was exploited from people and the ones who did not obey her were executed without mercy. Allen, a servant who looked a lot like her, was always beside the princess whom Lucifenia's people called the "The Daughter of Evil". The princess and the servant were the same age, since the two of them were actually twins who were separated shortly after their birth, with Riliane taking her mother's position as the country's ruler and Allen works in the palace as a servant since he was given up for adoption. The princess's selfishness and jealousy caused a war and many deaths, and their secret clockwork of fate was going to spin madly. Characters The below are the characters who appear in the novel. Some of the characters and settings are different from the basic plot story Akuno-P wrote before.http://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/blog-entry-183.html mothy’s Blog "the heavenly yard":About Novel 2 *'Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche' (Rin Kagamine): "The Daughter of Evil". She is a princess of Lucifenia. She lost her memory about Allen being her twin brother "d'Autriche" means "of Austria" in French. Marie Antoinette was called Marie-Antoinette d'Autriche after she married Louis XVI since she was from Maison d'Autriche, House of Austria. *'Allen Avadonia' (Len Kagamine): "The Servant of Evil". He is a chamberlain who serves the princess, acting incognito. He falls in love with Michaela. Leonhart Avadonia is his adopted father and Germaine is his adopted sister. *'Queen Anne' (Sweet ANN): Allen and Riliane's mother. *'King Arth': Allen and Riliane's father (He is based off an 'adult' version of Kagamine Len) *'Germaine Avadonia' (Meiko): the "Swordswoman in a Red Armor". She lives outside the Lucifenian Royal Palace with her adopted father, Leonhart Avadonia. She leads the revolution in Lucifenia and eventually joins the Langley unit in Beelzenia. *'Michaela' (Miku Hatsune): She is a spirit that pitied Clarith's loneliness and asked for a human body from Elluka Clockworker. She chose to take the appearence of the original sinner, Eve Moonlit. She works for Keel Freesis, a wealthy merchant, as a maid in a kingdom named Elphegort. She is beautiful, gentle, friendly and dearly loved by everyone. Also, she has a mesmerizing singing voice and is the love interest of Allen, Kyle, and Clarith. *'Kyle Marlon' (Kaito): the "King of the Blue Kingdom". The figurehead king of the Marlon Kingdom. He is bethrothed to the Yellow Kingdom's princess, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, although he doesn't have any romantic feelings for her. Instead, he claims to have fallen for one of Keel Freesis's maids - "the lovely Michaela" from the Kingdom of Green. His mother is the queen dowager Prim of Marlon and he has at least thirteen sisters and an unknown amount of brothers, although only one is known to be alive. *'Clarith' (Haku Yowane): "The Daughter of White". She works for Keel Freesis as a maid and is considered Michaela's best friend. She falls in love with Michaela and has those feelings returned. Clarith is the only girl from her village to not have green hair, and one of her ancestors is Hakua Netsuma, one of Venomania victim. *'Chartette Langley' (Teto Kasane): A lady's maid who serves the princess. She is a childhood friend of Allen. Although her abnormal strength intereferes with delicate tasks, she is kept around because she gets along with Riliane. Five years after the main events of the plot, she controls a unit in Beelzenia's imperial military. *'Ney Futapie' (Neru Akita): A lady's maid who serves the princess. She likes to gossip and blurts whatever comes into her loose mouth. Her real name is Ney Marlon, and she works as a spy for her birth mother, Prim. She was concieved when Prim hypnotised Arth, making her the half sister of Riliane and Allen. After the main events of the plot, she returns to Marlon and command an engineer battalion. She is eventually killed by Abyss I.R and her soul is fused to the Glass of Conchita. *'Leonhart Avadonia' (LEON): the "Commander of Royal Guard" of Lucifenia. He is one of the "Three Heroes", and the adoptive father of Allen and Germaine. He died at Allen's hand when it was discovered that he was smuggling food during a famine. But the real stike came when Allen heard that he wanted to kill Riliane and was using him for that goal (this was lie made up by Ney). *'Mariam Futapie' (MIRIAM): the "Head of Lady's Maids" of Lucifenia. She is good at cloak-and-dagger activity and also one of the "Three Heroes". She died in the hand of her own adoptive daughter Ney Marlon during the revolution. *'Elluka Clockworker' (Luka Megurine): the "Sorceress". She is a court sorceress of Lucifenia and also one of the "Three Heroes". *'Gast Venom' (Gackpo Camui): He is called "Demon of Asmodean". He is a mighty free companion and leads a mercenary force named "Asmodean Company". Asmodean is a name of a country which once fought for supremacy against Lucifenia. *'Gumillia '(GUMI): She is regarded as one of the "Next Three Heroes". She is an apprentice of Elluka and a friend of Michaela. After the Lucifenian Revolution she had been travelling with Elluka, but after being separated from her she became an adviser of the Emperor of Beelzenia. Like Michaela, she was also a spirit. She used Gumina Glassred's body. *'Keel Freesis '(Kiyoteru Hiyama): "Wealthy Merchant" who lives in Elphegort and controls its trading guild. He is an immigrant from the Marlon Kingdom and a friend of Kyle Marlon. Elluka entrusts him with the Venom Sword. *'Yukina Freesis' (Yuki Kaai): Keel's eldest daughter. Her hobby is to write stories (is hinted in the novel that she wrote the "The Daughter of Evil" story herself, since the prologue states: "From the Freesis' Fable, 'The Daughter of Evil'"). *'Mikina Freesis' (SF-A2 Miki): An aristocrat from Marlon who married Keel and is commonly referred to as Mrs. Freesis. *'Shaw Freesis' (Shouta Tsukiyomi): Yukina's brother. He is the only son of the Freesis family. *Aile Freesis (Ai Tsukiyomi): Yukina and Shaw's sister. She is the youngest daughter of the Freesis family. *'Prim Marlon' (Prima): The mother of Ney and Kyle and the one who truly controls Marlon. She manipulated Lucifenia into a war so that she could take it over once it was weakened. *'Riliane Mouchet' (Lily): Former commander of the bastion army of the Lucifenian Retasan territory. She dislikes to be called by her real name, which is similar the same of "The Daughter of Evil", but prefers to be called by her nickname "Lily." Manga Serialization Japanese Monthly Magazine "Comic Rush" started a serialization of "Servant of Evil" with the illustrations provided by Nekoyama Miyao. The characters use the same names as their Vocaloid counterparts; such as "Rin" instead of "Riliane". The serialization began on September 25, 2010 in the November Issue.http://comicrush.anisen.tv/e249266.html There is only on volume currently released in Japan. The manga also has an official website.http://rush.jive-ltd.co.jp/akuno/ There is an official Youtube account created for the purpose of promoting the manga. To date, four videos have been uploaded, with three of them follow the storyline of "Story of Evil" with some added backgrounds. The language of the manga in the videos is Japanese. The manga is currently being translated into English by the group: noctis op.92. Only 6 chapters have been translated so far. Explication Note that this is a story weaved together from the hints in the original songs, the basic plot on Akuno-P's blog and the novel written by himself, along with hints interviews regarding the series. No outside sources or fanmade videos were used as sources. However, as it was announced by mothy, interpretation can differ widely in individuals. In their childhood, the princess Riliane (Rin) and the prince Alexiel (Len) of a kingdom called Lucifenia were playing on the beach. As the sun was setting, they tried to rush home because they might be eaten by a hungry "demon", Banica Conchita(MEIKO). Alexiel, feeling sorry for the demon since it said that it would be still hungry even if it ate a half of world, offered it his snack. The demon in gratitude told Alexiel, an old legend, a secret about the ocean. Alexiel later told it to his sister. After King Arth, who built the Lucifenia Kingdom with "Three Heroes", died, Queen Anne (Sweet ANN), ruled over the kingdom. However, a power struggle started among leagues when their twin children Riliane and Alexiel were six years old, and Alexiel was supposed to be dead in the political combat. In fact the Commander of the Royal Guard (and one of the "Three Heroes"), Leonhart Avadonia (LEON) was ordered to take care of the prince, changing Alexiel's name to "Allen". Leonhart raised Allen as his own alongside his adopted daughter, Germaine (Meiko). This left Riliane, who had grown up in luxury, to rule the kingdom. When she started to rule the kingdom after her mother's death, she imposed heavy taxes on her people and started ruthless purges. Later, Allen returned to the palace as a servant, but Riliane did not remember that he was her twin brother. A famine started, and Leonhart and lieges who supported him decided to smuggle food from the palace to the hungry. Riliane, noticing a lack of food, ordered her servant to kill the hero. Ney Futapie (Neru Akita), one of the maid of the castle and adopted daughter of Mariam Futapie (Miriam), another of the "Three Heroes", tricked to Allen making him to think that his foster father was going to kill to Riliane. As result of this Leonhart died at the hands of his adopted son. As the hero died, Germaine intended on revenge. From that day on the princess was referred as "The Daughter of Evil". Visiting the Kingdom of Elphergot, Allen met Michaela (Miku Hatsune) and Clarith (Haku Yowane), two maids for a wife of a wealthy merchant named Keel Freesis (Kiyoteru Hiyama). Clarith, unlike the other citizens of the kingdom, had white hair. She had lived as an outcast because of this, but by "one-thousand-year tree" she had met Michaela, who had befriended her. Michaela was beloved by many, and had a beautiful singing voice; even the King of the Marlon Kingdom (a prince in the basic plot story), Kyle Marlon (Kaito) was in love with her. She had met him through Keel, who was a friend of the king. Allen also fell in love with her. Riliane, however, was in love with Kyle, and sent a formal marriage proposal to Kyle. Kyle, however, responded that he was already in love with another girl. Realizing this, Riliane told her ministers that if they could not find out which girl Kyle was in love, they should destroy the entire the Elphergot Kingdom and kill all of the green-haired women. Keel hid away Michaela in a well and told Allen where she was. Allen kept it secret from the princess, however the princess found it out later. Allen was passed over a message in a glass bottle from her telling him to kill Michaela. After that, Michaela was killed in the well by Ney Futapie. Soon after, the rebellion troops and the people of both the Lucifenia Kingdom and the Elphegort Kingdom led by Germaine and a mysterious man with blue hair in a mask named Kachees, who was actually King Kyle in disguise, came to rebel. In response to the rebellion Riliane hired the Gast Venom (Gackpo Camui) and his mercenary group, "The Asmodean Company" but this was futile and the rebels took over the castle. During the revolution Ney managed to get rid of her foster mother while Allen, wanting to protect his sister, offered to switch places with her, allowing her to escape and for him to die in her place. His plan worked, and Riliane was able to escape safely. Before Allen let her escape, he revealed himself as her twin brother. Riliane went underground during a time and eventually was found unconscious near a cloister by Clarith, who became a nun there recently. Clarith wanted revenge on "The Daughter of Evil", whom she knew had caused the death of her friend. Of course, she was unaware that the girl she found (who knew under the name of "Rin") was actually "The Daughter of Evil" herself, but one day she overheard Riliane's confession in the confession box which revealed to her that she was the princess who ordered the destruction of the Elphegort kingdom. Later, Riliane, filled with regret over the death of her brother, went to the harbor and set a bottled message into the sea. With this, she hoped that it would allow her wish, "If I could be reborn, I would like to be with him again", to come true. Clarith, in a blind rage, snuck up on Riliane and tried to stab her with a knife, but decided not to when she was stopped an illusion of a young boy and after see how lonely Rillianne was. Clarith eventually forgave Riliane, and apologized to Michaela for not having been able to avenge her. Sometime after the previous main events, Yukina Freesis (Yuki Kaai), prodigious child and daughter of Keel Freesis started her own investigation of what happened behind the Story of Evil. Possibly Related Spin-Offs and Parodies There have been numerous fanmade spin-offs and parodies to the series, usually using the same song and telling a different viewpoint to the story, using the same song and telling a completely different story, or using a different song and telling of an alternate ending. Trivia *Since the release of "Story of Evil", Akuno-P has the habit to leave reference of it in various of his songs. Some of them are: **In'' "Evil Food Eater Conchita", When a menu is shown, it includes "The servant's special brioche" and at the end of the song appear some joke credits, among those one reads, "Location: Foundation Yellow Country" **In ''"The Lunacy of Duke Venomania" appear some missing people posters with parody names of the female Vocaloids. Among them, the names of Rindo Blume, NeruNeru Nerune, Tette Cetera and Josephine Francois can be seen. Rindo's occupation was a nun making reference to Riliane's outcome shown in "Regret Message" and "The Daughter of White", Neruneru Nerune's work as a spy is a reference to the Ney's role in "Story of Evil", meanwhile Tette Cetera is a reference to the Chartette Langley's role in Lucifenia's revolution and her later job in the Beelzenia's army. Finally Josephine was the name of the Riliane's white mare in "The Daughter of Evil". Oddly, in the Gackpo's song, the age and occupation of Josephine are suspiciously censored. **In "Abandoned on a Moonlit Night", the lost kids find a "little glass bottle" that they fill with the Moon's light and use it like a lantern to find their path back home. That bottle seems to be a small reference to "Regret Message". **In "Moonlit Bear", there is a "little glass bottle" lying next to Meta Salmhofer at the end of the PV. This is a nod to both "Regret Message" and "Abandoned on a Moonlit Night". **Elluka and Gumillia are having a conversation at the end of "GIFT from the Princess who brings sleep" and say that they are heading to Lucifenia. **The Desert Bluebird in "Desert BLUEBIRD" is found in a sector of Lucifenia. **Similarly, "Five the Pierrot" takes place in Lucifenia, too. **The ocean in "Desert BLUEBIRD" seems to be a small reference to "Regret Message". *In "The Daughter of White", Michaela and Clarith worked for a wealthy merchant lady. In the novel, Clarith and Michaela were hired by the merchant lady Mikina Freesis, but mainly work for her husband, Keel Freesis. *Marlon is the last name of the judge in "Judgment of Corruption" which was sung by KAITO. It is confirmed in Praefatio of Blue, that Gallerian is the direct descendant of Kyle, following the latter's abdication of the throne. Kyle and Gallerian are also the direct descendants of Kachess Crim and Yufina Marlon, the Queen of Marlon featured in The Lunacy of Duke Venomania. *When Allen met Michaela in the novel, she was singing a song called "The South and North Story" (南と北の物語) which talked about an encounter and a departure, an obvious reference to the song "South North Story". *In the novel there is a liquor called "Blood Grave", which is said to be the favorite of the legendary vampire girl "Vanika Conchita", supposedly made from blood. Vanika is actually Banica Conchita, however her name changed in spelling as it was passed down. *It is known that Yukina, with Keel's help, published two books called "The Red Shoe Parade" and "My Love Romance with a Frog". These are references to the songs with the same name. Gallery See also Original Sin Story Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪 / Nanatsu no Daizai) Clockwork Lullaby (ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 / Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta) References External links * "prelude to forest" Webpage * "Evils Forest" Webpage * Theater Play "Daughter of Evil" by X-QUEST Official Website * Theater Play "Daughter of Evil" by Drama Group Brioche Official Site * Novel "Daughter of Evil" Official Website * mothy's Blog "the heavenly yard" Category:Song series Category:Evillious Chronicles series